


Draco Malfoy and The Twisted Times

by magicmelly



Series: Draco Malfoy Book Rewrite [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmelly/pseuds/magicmelly
Summary: The third book in my Harry Potter rewrites in Draco's POV! This story is lined up with "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban"Book 1: Draco Malfoy and The Broken PromiseBook 2: Draco Malfoy and The Ripped PageAll characters and somewhat of the plot are taken from she who must not be named.------------------------------------As Draco enters his third year with new ambitions, an old family member escapes from prison.  Determined to focus on his classes, he tries to pay no mind to the boy who lived until he has a class with one of Potter's friends.  Also, secrets within the Slytherin group will be revealed as we find out some interesting things about some of our favorite third years.
Series: Draco Malfoy Book Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Draco Malfoy and The Twisted Times

The hills on the way home seemed bigger than usual as the ministry car sped down the country road towards the manor at the end of the valley. It seemed happier. Not as dark as Draco remembered, but maybe it was because he hadn't been home in two months. Lucius had made them all leave the house the day after Draco had his breakdown in the doorway, and since then, Draco hadn't even set foot in the kitchen.

Draco had spent the summer reading, hanging out with some Durmstrung students, and studying for his new classes. He had made a few new friends, but his favorite was Viktor Krum. Krum was a quidditch star, and Draco envied him completely. They hung out all summer, playing quidditch and discussing their favorite memories from school. Draco thought they got along perfectly even though sometimes he could hardly understand Vicktor.

After the first month of staying in Bulgaria, Draco thought back to his first year where his father told him he was meant to go to school there. He wished he did at times. The people here were so much nicer, and there was no Harry Potter who regularly made things worse.

Draco had also stopped slicking his hair back and started wearing the rings his mother bought him. He felt better, more powerful. Vicktor seemed to agree and would give tips on how to act more like a Bulgarian man. That also seemed to work as the girls of Durmstrung seemed to acknowledge Draco more and more.

He liked the attention, a little too much. Draco often wondered if this is how Harry always felt. For random people to stop whatever they were doing to say hello, or find any way to touch your hand and say a quick thanks for bringing down the Dark Lord.

When it was time to say goodbye, Vicktor promised he would see Draco soon and offered to get him tickets to any Bulgarian quidditch match he wanted. Just thinking about it made Draco miss his incoherent friend even more.

The car came to a stop outside the manor, which shook Draco awake from his daze. His blond hair covered his eyes just enough that he saw the towering dark outline of the estate. He needed to trim his hair, but at the same time, he didn't want to.

He opened the car door allowing the cool Wiltshire air to hit him right in the face moving the blond strands out of his eye. Draco didn't want to be here. He wished he could have stayed in Bulgaria forever, with Krum and the other Durmstrung kids. He stood up and shut the door and felt his mother stand beside him.

"It feels good to be home," Narcissa said quietly, just loud enough for Draco to hear. They had come back a week before Draco had to be sent off to Hogwarts again. It felt redundant, having to pack up once again to be sent away, but he rather that than anything else.

Lucius walked past Draco and his mother, flicking his wand to open the doors to the manor, and disappeared into its dark structure. Draco turned to look back at the cars they had just been in a couple of minutes ago, but they had already disappeared. Narcissa grabbed Draco's shoulder and gave him a small smile, as she lead him up the steps, through the doorway, and into the manor they called home.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he thought about the coming year. He was thirteen now, no longer a child, which made him more headstrong than anything. When he was with Vicktor, who was four years older than him, he was treated like an equal. Vicktor didn't seem to care that Draco was younger, which made him feel great.

When Draco opened the door to his room, his eyes popped out of his head. The room was still the same, bare walls, no decorations, just black and green everywhere; Except sitting on his bed was a bundle of envelopes placed neatly in the center of his bed.

He had barely written to his friends because of the embarrassment he had felt after being pulled out that day. He had thought about it many times but whenever he began to write it ended up with him throwing a fit and ripping up the parchment. Draco quickly ran and pulled the twine that held all the letters together to reveal five, each with his name on the front. He ripped them open one by one, carefully reading every letter.

There were two from Theo, going into detail about how William Ratman had gotten sick over the summer and managed to run away. Two from Blaise that ranted about the new year and also described how he as well decided to act more like a man. Lastly, one from Pansy. It was a sweet letter, saying how much she missed him and how she couldn't wait to see him again.

Draco sat there admiring the letters. He guessed they had just sent them considering they were here in England and not in Bulgaria; Regardless, it felt good knowing his friends did write. He put the letters on his night table and sat up, stretched as he walked over to his window to look out the Garden.

The sun had set, and the early glow from the moon illuminated the garden. Some peacocks were walking around, yet other than that, it was empty. It looked grim, and Draco wondered if it had always looked like that. As he continued to watch the garden, he heard a small pop outside his door. Draco quickly turned around. He recognized that sound, and his heart begun to beat rapidly. There was a knock on the bottom half of his door, and he quickly rushed over to open it.

"Dobby?"

Draco looked down to see an elf, but not the one he used to see. His heart slowed, and he rolled his eyes. Though he was not meant to admit it, he loved Dobby. The puzzle piece Dobby had given him as a present for his birthday had remained in his Hogwarts trunk to remind himself that maybe home wasn't so bad. However, Harry Potter had freed Dobby last year, his only friend gone forever.

"Dinner is ready, Master Draco," The tiny voice perked as the elf chose not to look up at him. Draco watched the elf's tattered clothes. Unlike Dobby's pillowcase, this elf had what looked like a potato sack with two holes for its arms.

"Thank you..erm," Draco said, trying to figure out if he knew this elf or if it was a new one.

"Geemy, sir," Geemy squeaked, finally looking up at him. She looked almost liked Dobby except for the eyes and nose. Draco gave a friendly smile. "Thank you, Geemy; I should be right down." The elf snapped her fingers and disappeared from the hallway.

He found himself in the dining room ten minutes later, taking a seat at his usual spot, right in the middle of the table. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated at the ends of the table, waiting for him. Once he settled, he heard a tiny pop as Geemy brought out dinner and placed it out in front of everyone. She disappeared once she placed the last bowl of soup, and immediately, everyone began eating.

It was silent for a couple of minutes till Lucius cleared his throat.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban,"

Draco heard the spoon that his mother was holding dropped on the floor. Geemy quickly popped back in to pick up the spoon and replace it with a new one.

"What?"

"I got a call from one of my colleagues updating me of his breakout. They still aren't sure how he did it," Lucius mumbled. Narcissa's face turned white, and she pushed away from the table.

"Excuse me, who's Sirius Black?" Draco said. He usually wouldn't talk during dinner for fear of getting into another confrontation with his father. Still, ever since they had left for Bulgaria, his father had acted normal towards him. They had relevant conversations about Quidditch and the Wizarding World's future, which felt strange initially, considering their usual discussions always ended up with Lucius yelling at him.

"Sirius Black is the man who got the Potter's killed," Lucius said as he slurped his soup, "he's also you're mother's cousin." Draco looked over at his mother, who was gripping onto the new spoon Geemy had given her so tight the color of her knuckles matched her face.

"I thought it was the Dark Lord that killed the Potter's?" Draco questioned.

One thing Draco learned over his trip to Bulgaria was that the Dark Lord still had plenty of followers. He didn't mind if his father still adored the Dark Lord. Krum's father did, Pansy's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Theo's. Of course, he was aware of the bad things the Dark Lord had done, but Draco started to question if he did some good.

"He did, at least the physical part of it. The night the Potter's died, it was Sirus Black who gave the information to the Dark Lord." Lucius explained, "The next day he goes on a rampage and kills at least twelve muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew," Lucius continued to slurp on his soup while Draco sat there absolutely bewildered.

"But Father, Why was it Sirus that gave up the location? Was he close to them?" Draco asked.

"When the Potter's found out the Dark Lord was looking for them, they went into hiding, only telling their Secretkeeper about their whereabouts. They were betrayed by one of their dearest friends. To think Sirus is still Harry's godfather," Lucius looked over at Draco and shrugged.

"Does he know?" Draco asked as he curiously spun his spoon in the soup.

"The boy? No, at least I'm not sure. I would suspect someone would tell him, considering he has now escaped. They think Black is going after him to finish the job." Lucius stood up and called for Geemy to clean up his bowl. "I suspect you'll be going to Diagon Alley in the next few days. I won't be able to accompany you, but Narcissa will be more than happy to." His lips pursed as he bid goodnight and disappeared up the stairs.

Draco looked at his mother, who had sat there in silence the entire time. "Mother? Were you close with Black?"

Narcissa looked at him. He couldn't describe how her face made him feel, but in simple terms, it made him very uneasy. She was pale and looked like she was about to cry. "Yes," Her voice quivered, but regardless of how shaky it was, she still managed to keep some poise, "He was a good man,"

She got up after that, allowing Geemy to take her bowl, and make her way towards the garden. Draco wondered if she was happy. He had spent so much time running around Bulgaria with Krum he didn't notice how she had been. Did that make him a bad son? That he was too busy enjoying his happiness, he forgot all about his mothers?

Draco got up, and when Geemy came to get his bowl, he made sure to flash a smile and a quick thanks before heading towards his room. If Dobby was gone he might as well try to make another friend in the manor. The moon peeked from all the windows in the house, making all the silver decor shine like diamonds. It was getting late, and he was getting tired. Draco knew it would feel weird sleeping in his bed again, but somehow he longed for that weird feeling.

Once in his room, he studied it once more. The empty walls made him angry. He wasn't sure why; they just did. He had new goals this year and even managed to make a list.

1\. Take care of yourself; don't let people stress you out

2\. Do better in your classes (You will beat Granger)

3\. Don't let Potter intimidate you (You are better)

4\. Read more

5\. Don't be boring

6\. You will be favored

That last one is something he was determined to complete. This was the last time he let Potter embarrass him, or Granger beat him. Draco would be more known and would be someone everyone wanted to become friends with. He wouldn't be hated, bullied, pushed around because he was stronger now. He was no longer the little boy who broke promises.

As he changed his clothes and slipped into his bed, he looked out of the window. It had felt so long since he took the time to stare out the window at the stars. Scorpius was still shining bright right where it always had been. Draco took one last look at them and flipped onto his other side, and fell asleep with his back towards the stars.


End file.
